Chō
|nationality = Japanese|children = 1|active = 1980-present|status = Active|Agent = Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society}} (born as ) (December 15, 1957 - ) is a Japanese seiyū and actor from Kōnosu, Saitama. His former stage name was . He is a graduate of the Nishogakusha University Department of Literature and received training at Bungakuza's research establishment and the Seinenza Theater Company before attaching himself to Production Baobab in 1986. He transferred to the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society in 2007. He is best known for his roles in the ''Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy (as Gollum), One Piece (as Brook), Inai Inai Baaa! (as Wan Wan) and Tanken Boku no Machi (as Chō-san). On August 23, 2006, he changed his stage name to Chō after his character in Tanken Boku no Machi. His hobbies include badminton and jogging, and he is a licensed teacher in calligraphy. Roles Television animation *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' (Fujiki's Father) ;1989 *''Time Travel Tondekeman'' (Pilot, Bronze Statue) ;1990 *''Kyatto Ninden Teyandee'' (Himawari #2, Yongō Sasanishiki, Piddo #9, Missile Yachōbee, Buffalo #10, Ishikari #2) ;1992 *''Hana no Mahōtsukai Mary Bell'' (Noppo) *''Mikan Enikki'' (Momojirō) *''Uchū no Kishi Tekkaman Blade'' (Sakuaari Staff Officer, Guerilla Soldier) ;1993 *''Yūsha Tokkyū Might Gaine'' (Sally and Tetsuya's Father) ;1994 *''Haō Taikei Ryū Knight'' (Izumi's Teacher, Grandpa Rōbā) *''Kyōfu no Kyō-chan'' (Downtown no Gottsu Ee Kanji) (AD, Nagisa Ōshima, Saburō Kitajima) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Wanchin, Sāchiai, Merchant) *''Montana Jones'' (Slam) *''Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker'' (Doctor Volker) ;1995 *''Ike! Inachū Takkyū-bu'' (Shibazaki, Nakata, Hashino, Kayama, Inobuta, Shiomura) *''Jūsenshi Garukiiba'' (Edward Takasaki, Da Raku) *''Mama ha Poyopoyo-Saurus ga Osuki'' (Genta Yasuyota) *''Ōgon Yūsha Goldran'' (Older Brother, Detective) *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō'' (Trump King) ;1996 *''Baketsu Degohan'' (Ochichi-chan, Guttenberg, Yamada-chan) *''Doraemon'' (Old Guy #A) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Policeman) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Lord Mannentake, Dumpling Merchant, Travelling Gentleman, Daisuke Tai) *''YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō'' (Hachibe) ;1998 *''Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo'' (Gorō Itami, Shimon Madarame) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Master) *''Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo!! Masaru-san'' (Tsuyoshi Isobe (Kyasharin), Vice Principal) *''Weiß Kreuz'' (Hiroshi Kondō) ;1999 *''Bubu Chacha'' (Chacha) *''Excel Saga'' (Old Man) *''GTO'' (Vice Principal Hiroshi Uchiyamada) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Akahige) *''Tenshi ni Naromon!'' (Alien #C) *''Zoids'' (Gustav's Chauffeur) ;2000 *''InuYasha'' (Jaken) *''Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo'' (Jurisdiction Detective) *''Mutekiō Tri-Zenon'' (Gontarō Shini) *''Oh! Super Milk-chan'' (The President) ;2001 *''A-kuei Family'' (Great Devil King) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Ginnosuke Nohara (second voice), Gen-san, Morokōshi) *''Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier'' (007/Great Britain) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Nizaemon Tsukuda (second voice)) *''Rave'' (Gurein Muzika) *''Zoids Shin Seiki Slash Zero'' (Doctor Layon) ;2002 *''Digimon Frontier'' (Nanomon) *''One Piece'' (Barbarossa) ;2003 *''Astro Boy: Tetsuwan Atom'' (Ham Egg) *''F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu'' (Super Arrow) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (Mario Bosshi (episode 4)) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Shop Manager) *''One Piece'' (Henzō) ;2004 *''A-kuei to Gacchinpō'' (Great Devil King) *''Monster'' (Ehon Mania) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Hendai) *''Transformers Super Link'' (Alpha Q) ;2005 *''A-kuei to Gacchinpō: Tenkomori'' (Great Devil King) *''Bleach'' (Makizō Aramaki) *''Gallery Fake'' (Morito Chinen) *''Keroro Gunsō'' (Dasonu Man) *''Kōchū Ōja Mushiking: Mori no Tami no Densetsu'' (Pasaa) *''Kōkyōshihen Eureka Seven'' (Woz) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation'' (Gordon) *''Yūgiō Duel Monsters GX'' (Professor Kabayama/Kare Kamen) ;2006 *''Digimon Savers'' (Hiroshi Yushima) *''Galaxy Angel Rune'' (Mayor Dalton, Chief Kobayashi) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Jisshō Hasegawa) *''Naruto'' (Hakkaku) *''Negima!?'' (Yamada) *''Ōran Kōkō Host Club'' (Misuzu Sonoda) *''Pumpkin Scissors'' (Captain Hunks) ;2007 *''Blue Dragon'' (Hippopotamus) *''Dragonaut: The Resonance'' (Kiriru Jajiefu) *''Hidamari Sketch'' (High School Principal) *''Keroro Gunsō'' (Mekeke) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Police Inspector) *''Shigurui'' (Narrator) *''Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~'' (Cyrano de Bergerac) *''Yūgiō Duel Monsters GX'' (Guard of the Underworld) ;2008 *''Blue Dragon: Tenkai no Shichitatsu'' (Hippopotamus) *''Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino-'' (Mario Bosshi) *''One Piece'' (Brook) *''Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~: Dainimaku'' (Cyrano de Bergerac) ;2009 *''InuYasha: Kanketsu-hen'' (Jaken) *''Marie & Gali'' (Galileo) *''Pandora Hearts'' (Duke Barma Fake Body) ;2010 *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' (Terumasa Takai) *''Heroman'' (Matthew Denton) *''Marie & Gali ver. 2.0'' (Galileo) *''Digimon Xros Wars'' (Pharaohmon) OVA *''Animation Runner Kuromi'' (Nonki Hayama) *''Demon Prince Enma'' (Grandfather Shapo) Theater animation *''Sword of the Stranger'' (Gohei) *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (Brook) Video games *''Legend of the Holy Sword 4'' (Watts) *''Mana-Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis'' (Muppy Oktavia Vondercheck VIII) *''Puyo Puyo~n'' (Suketoudara) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (Novalis Mayor) *''Sonic World Adventure'' (Professor Pickle) *''Tales of Vesperia'' (Hanks) *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (Ancient Wu) Dubbing roles *''Air Force One'' (Video and DVD edition) (Major Caldwell) *''Ali'' (Drew Bundini Brown) *''Bewitched'' (Uncle Arthur) *''Charade'' (Universal DVD edition) (Hamilton Bartholemew) *''Charlie's Angels'' (Additional voice) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (Trufflehunter the Badger) *''Daylight'' (TV edition) (George Tyrell) *''Devil in a Blue Dress'' (Joppy) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (Dwight) *''Friends'' (Joey's Father) *''Ghostbusters II'' (TV Asahi edition) (Winston Zeddemore) *''Henry Fool'' (Simon Grim) *''Joy Ride'' (Sheriff Ritter) *''The Legend'' (Hyeongo) *''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy (Gollum) *''Memphis Belle'' (Sergeant Jack Bocci) *''Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult'' (James Earl Jones) *''Navy SEALs'' (TV Asahi edition) (Ramos) *''Scooby-Doo'' (Scooby-Doo) *''Space Jam'' (Elmer Fudd, Barnyard Dog) *''Speed'' (TV Asahi edition) (Ortiz) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (Thimbletack) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (Neelix) *''Tequila and Bonetti'' (Officer Vita) *''Transformers'' (Reggie Simmons) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Reggie Simmons) *''Volcano'' (Announcer) *''Wild Wild West'' (Video and DVD edition) (Hudson) Animation *''The Batman'' (Toymaker) *''Beast Wars'' (Tarantulas) *''Beast Machines'' (Savage/Noble) *''Corpse Bride'' (Maggot) *''Cow and Chicken'' (I.R. Baboon (second voice)) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, Prince John) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Jumba) *''Looney Tunes'' (Elmer Fudd) *''Madagascar'' (Mason the Chimpanzee) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (Mason the Chimpanzee) *''The Magic School Bus'' (Radius Ulna Humerus) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (Smitty) *''ReBoot'' (Cecil) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (Green Goblin) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (Sheldon J. Plankton) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (The Mad Hatter) *''Teen Titans'' (Professor Chang) *''Transformers Animated'' (Blitzwing) Live-action *''Inainai Baa!'' (Wanwan,Voice and actor) *''Dokuganryū Masamune'' (Utai) *''Tanken Boku no Machi'' (Chō-san) *''Kono Machi Daisuki'' (Ace no Chō, Chōsuke Hoshi) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Bony Shitari) References External links * *Profile at Haikyo Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:تشو it:Chō nl:Yuichi Nagashima ja:チョー (声優) zh:チョー Category:Production Baobab Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society